1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack may be a device including at least one battery module. Such battery pack may be used in various apparatuses, e.g., electric cars, hybrid cars, or electric bicycles, and may supply electricity.
The battery module arranged inside the battery pack may be a rechargeable secondary battery. For example, the battery module may convert chemical energy to electric energy via a chemical reaction.